


Stuck on the Shore

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Spinel and Pearl briefly meet in the garden.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Stuck on the Shore

Spinel was brimming with energy. Jumps and cartwheels and handstands could not dispel this energy. She raced around the garden, rolled about in the grass and could not hope to contain her giggles.

Pink Diamond’s joy was her joy. Her best friend was finally given a colony. Spinel’s mind spun with the possibilities of fun they would have on that colony. It would surely be enough to uplift Pink Diamond’s recent sour faces at Spinel’s fun.

Spinel hadn’t done anything all day, a true tragedy to be sure, and the fun was only really fun when Pink Diamond was there to laugh and play games and create her own fun.

Sometimes fun needed a new location. The garden would’ve been nice to spend an eternity in but it was a finite resource of fun. A new location meant new games for Spinel and Pink Diamond to play.

She highly anticipated the day, the hour, the minute, that Pink Diamond would cheerily have her tag along to this new playground.

There was elation that burned in Spinel’s chest whenever she saw Pink Diamond. At the warp pad’s familiar, wonderful sound that elation flared up, almost painfully.

It was doused quickly when Spinel turned around and saw a gem that was decidedly not Pink Diamond.

Instead a pearl stood impeccably poised. Her clothing didn’t seem dedicated to any Diamond.

Spinel’s anticipation was replaced by irritation.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

“Pink Diamond’s pearl.” It was said with enough elegance to befit a pearl.

But elegance got in the way of fun. Eloquence clicked its tongue and looked on with disapproval. It was not suited to Pink Diamond at all.

Spinel showed off right there, and did three front flips, landing right in front of the slightly ruffled pearl.

Spinel struck a pose and declared, “Well, I am Spinel, Pink Diamond’s best friend!”

She placed a finger to her cheek and added, “ _I’m_ irreplaceable!”

There was room for only one best friend in Pink Diamond’s heart, Spinel assured herself.

“The Diamonds are calling for her,” the pearl said. “Has she come by here?”

Now it seemed that this pearl was rubbing in the fact that Spinel had not seen Pink Diamond _all day_.

“Nope! She must be off doing something productive and _boring_!”

“Oh my. Well, I will look elsewhere. Thank you for your time.”

“Toodle-ooh, ta-tah,” Spinel said, exaggeratedly wagging her fingers. “Bye-bye, now!”

The pearl took so long to leave that Spinel considered picking her up and carrying her right to the warp pad. Eventually the pearl vanished and Spinel’s grin became genuine.

She would dispel the eloquence. In due time Pink Diamond would arrive and they would be happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's interesting that Spinel and Pearl know each other, but unfortunately there doesn't seem to be a canon explanation - maybe they are setting up for a potential comic series? Honestly I just want more SU, ah ha ha ha.


End file.
